Preguiça
by big bih buh
Summary: .30 cookies. Bella e Renée podiam ser muito diferentes, mas havia uma coisa à qual elas não resistiam... à preguiça. Set inverno, tema 5 preguiça.


**30 Cookies**

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> Preguiça

**Fandom: Twilight **

**Personagem/Casal: **Renée/Bella

**Set:** Inverno.

**Tema: **#5 Preguiça

**Gênero:** Relação familiar

**Classificação: **G

**Disclaimer: Twilight per****tence a autora Stephanie Meyer. **

**S****umário: **Bella e Renée eram muito diferentes, mas havia uma coisa à qual elas não resistiam... à preguiça.

**Avisos:** Nenhum.

* * *

><p>"Mãe? Oh, vamos mãe, acorde." chamava Bella, com uma caneca de café fumegante branca na sua mão direita. Com a esquerda, ela balançava o corpo mole de sua mãe, Renée, que parecia saborear um lindo sonho, com gosto de mel, pelo sorriso em seu rosto. "Mãe!" gritou a morena, fazendo a mãe, finalmente, despertar.<p>

"Oh, Bella, o que houve?" perguntou ela, assustada.

"Já são sete horas, vá tomar banho e arrumar-se para o trabalho." lembrou Bella, entregando a xícara de café para a mãe.

Renée revirou os olhos e segurou a xícara branca com os dizeres "I s2 You", que sua filha lhe entregava. Era sempre a mesma correria de manhã. Bella acordava às seis e meia, preparava o café e, às sete em ponto, corria para acordar-lhe. Geralmente, gastava dez ou vinte minutos nisso, porque Renée nem sempre se mostrava disposta a atender seus chamados. O problema é que ela adorava dormir, seus sonhos sempre eram recheados de coisas belas e interessantes, mas Bella sempre a acordava para a realidade.

Ela olhou para a filha e, de repente, percebeu o quão amassado estava o moletom velho que ela usava e como seus cabelos estavam estranhamente arrepiados. Então, ela olhou para as profundas olheiras da filha e o nariz mexendo-se estranhamente o tempo todo. Renée mexeu os lábios, desgostosa, e olhou para os olhos opacos da filha.

"Você está doente!" acusou, chocada.

"Eu também sou humana, sabe." lembrou Bella, passando a mão por seu nariz.

"Não pense que vai pra escola hoje!" disse Renée, colocando a xícara em cima da mesinha de cabeceira e puxando a filha para a sua cama.

"Mãe, por favor, eu tenho prova hoje..." disse Bella, tentando contrariar a mãe, mas ela sabia que seria inevitável.

"Shiii." falou Renée, levantando-se e colocando a mão sobre a testa da filha. "Está ardendo! Tome um remédio e vá dormir! Eu vou trabalhar e vou te trazer uns daqueles doces que você gosta. Na hora do almoço, eu virei aqui preparar uma sopa pra você."

"Mãe, mas..." chiou ela, mas Renée já tinha saído do quarto, levando consigo uma calça jeans e uma blusa e trancava a porta com um movimento do pé. Bella revirou os olhos e ouviu o clique da chave fechando a porta. Renée sabia que sua filha era bem teimosa e arranjaria um jeito de fugir enquanto ela não estivesse. Mas se bem que Renée era bem teimosa também.

Ela olhou para o teto do quarto. Nem tentaria ir conferir a porta. Ela sabia que estava trancada ali e – se sua mãe pudesse, engoliria a chave. Ok, ela sabia que exagerou ficando acordada até tarde, preocupando-se com as provas, mas Bella sabia que tinha que se empenhar naquilo. Se quisesse ter um futuro, como sua mãe dizia. Se quisesse ser uma mulher inteligente, como dizia.

Porém, ela não seria uma mulher inteligente presa ali. Mas era o que dava para fazer no momento. Ela também não estava nem um pouco interessada em deixar a cama quente e fofa de sua mãe, apesar de resistir ao sono.

Mas isso não dava. O calor agradável conciliou-se a sua doença e o sono forçou suas pálpebras a se fecharem. A preguiça que a febre lhe dava e o sono, prevaleceram.

Quando terminou o café, Renée ficou feliz ao ver que Bella finalmente resistira e dormia placidamente em seus lençóis. Só não sabia que ela gostaria tanto dessa idéia.

"Acabou?" perguntou Renée, quando voltou para casa, para preparar uma sopa para a filha. Grogue de sono, Bella nem olhou para a mãe e ajeitou-se na cama novamente, murmurando um "sim" baixo e caindo no sono em poucos minutos. "Nossa, coitada, ta cansada mesmo." pensou ela, alisando os cabelos da filha, mas não durou por muito tempo, pois ela teve que correr para a escola.

Aplicou exercícios nas crianças, foi à lavanderia, passou numa loja e correu para casa. Mas Bella só acordou, olhou para ela e caiu no sono de novo. Renée suspirou pela primeira vez, desde que acordou. Estava de lá para cá e, agora, finalmente tinha paz.

Para fazer nada.

Ela zapeou pelos canais a procura de algo bom para assistir, mas não tinha nada, como era comum numa sexta-feira à noite. Renée ficou olhando o céu por um bom tempo, procurando algo para fazer; porém, quando ouviu o ressoar baixinho da respiração de sua filha, vindo do quarto, ela finalmente encontrou a cura para o seu tédio.

Aproximou-se da cama, silenciosamente, tirando os sapatos e sentando-se ao lado da filha na cama. Abraçou-a, querendo confortá-la naquele momento e acabou dormindo ao seu lado. Ela também gostou da idéia.


End file.
